death become them
by pennyheartsseaweed
Summary: Anne visits Henry's deathbed one main difference is that she is an angel what happens next. this is a work of fiction and based around Anne and Henry relationship if you do not like please do not read because this is a story not for you
1. Chapter 1

hi readers I have deleted this story before and gone back and added to this first chapter of which I hope is one of many

* * *

"Henry," said a female voice that Henry knew all too well one that he had hated so much though out the last ten years. However the room was too dark for him to see anything farer than the little light from his bedside candle. "Henry."

"Anne," Henry whispered in a sore voice from his bed for Henry was dying and he knew it because he could feel it deep down inside him.

"Henry my love," said Anne moving closer to him into the light that he could see. She was wearing a pure white dress her hair was down running down her back like many times when you were in a relationship. And Henry noticed that she had white fingered wings with golden tips. She had pearl earrings in and her famous B necklace around her neck, the B place on her smooth silk like olive skin. Henry had always loved that necklace when Anne had worn it though out the years that he had known her and it did not seem odd it him that she was wearing it now for he knew that she mother had given it to her and Anne had left it to Elizabeth when she had died.

"Are you an angel?" asked Henry Anne nodded smiling down at him. She had not aged in all the years that she had been dead her neck he show was as long and smoothed skinned almost as if she had not been killed.

"Henry I am here from god," said Anne sitting down on the bed making sure that she did not hurt Henry. "And I am sorry but you are going to die tonight."

"I know my sweet Anne," coughed Henry Anne give him a glass of water for him to drink.

"He sent me Henry to be with you," Anne kissed Henry on the cheek removing the glass for water when he was finished. "I did not really know it was you. When we were married you were so strong powerful."

"I still I am Anne," whimpered Henry though the pain.

"No you are not Henry," whispered Anne running her hands though his greyed hair which was still as thick as she remembered. "You have grey hairs," laughed Anne kissing him again.

"You do not," laughed Henry. "You have not aged and I am an old man no longer a youth."

"Henry I was never going to age because it was my fate to die when I did and I was ready for it," said Anne still with a smile on her face. "I wanted to die."

"Why?" asked Henry simply wanting to know the answer to the question very badly.

"Because I wanted die Henry it is as simple as that. I loved you no I love you still but you did not love me and I was no longer needed in the way that I wanted to be," said Anne looking down at her hands then running her left over the back of her neck as if it was sore. When she removed her hand from her neck Henry saw red blood on her fingers. "I never stop it," laughed Anne seeing where he had been watching looking at her hands and the blood.

"I am so sorry," said Henry holding out his hands to catch up Anne's.

"I think that you do but I do not need it," said Anne with a sad look on her face. "Henry did really believe the lies about me?"

"Yes I did Anne at the time," said Henry feeling stupid for doing so but he felt that he was not to blame. "I believed them why would I not?"

"Because you were in love with a plain gentle woman," Anne laughed her voice calm and gentle.

"You know nothing about her Anne," said Henry getting angry at what she had said just like everyone who had said anything against his Jane.

"Do I not Henry? I was there though it all. I lost two babies ours yours and mine Henry. So I was there and I saw more then you when I was live and when I was dead. I saw, I hear and I knew what was going on," said Anne remembering. "I watched you and her every day. I saw how she treated my daughter Henry. Jane hated Elizabeth and do not say anything to you Henry but I saw and I heard everything that she said not just to you but also to her lover," Anne had added the lasted the put without thinking about what she had said.

"What did you say?" asked Henry shocked at her last words. Anne knew that she had to tell him about it but hated herself for saying it. It was not why she was there and not her job to do it.

"Jane Seymour had a lover and he is the father to your son," said Anne looking straight into his eyes. Henry could tell that she was telling the truth about this. "She felt that she needed that and you will see her later on and she can explain to you the pressure that she was under to give you a son. Just like I was when we were married," Anne was losing her own thoughts as she said all of this. Thinking to herself why was she covering for Jane, the woman that had hurt her. However she understood why Jane had done it. And why she had done it.

"Who Anne?" Henry simply asked getting more and more angry at Anne for bring this up.

"Thomas Cromwell," Anne whispered the name as she laid down next to him on the bed making sure that the wings were folded away so that she could do so.

"But he would never," whispered Henry thinking about the servant and friend that Cromwell had been to him in all the years that he had known him. To Henry he was his best servant the one that got what he wanted if it had not been for that marriage then Cromwell would have been still alive and still helping Henry.

"Yes he would for he was the one that lied about me and the others," said Anne laying her head on his chest something that she would do when they had been first married and madly and deeply in love. Anne still was deeply in love with the man next to her but she knew that he did not love her.

"But he was my servant," said Henry still shocked without thinking about it he started to ran his finger though her long thick dark hair.

"Henry yes he was but disliked me and many if your views," said Anne remembering the arguments that Anne had had with Cromwell before she had been arrested. "That is why Jane is not here and I am."

"I always thought that it would be Jane to be with me went to dead," said Henry thinking about it. "There must be another reason why she is not here."

"Yes there this and I am sorry to tell you that it is because she did not tell you about this," said Anne working out what she was going to say. "She never loved you way that I did Henry. It was all a lie. An act that she had to do for her family in front of you, Henry. Her family wanted her to be Queen and wanted the crown not you yourself as a man. I am so sorry Henry. I really am but that was the way that things work. But Edward is not your son and should never be King."

"Why not?" Henry asked the words that Anne had said not really going into his head.

"Because he is not your son, he is the son of two people who lied to you repeatedly," said Anne feeling sorry for the young lad who was no older than ten. "Yes he is a poor lad but he will never be a good king. And Edward will not live as long after his fourteenth birthday. Then Mary will get the throne and will burn her into history. She will not last long and die without child and our sweet brave Elizabeth will be a great Queen ruler in her own right. A very long reign awaits her."

"How do you know all of this?" Henry asked thinking about the future the way that Anne had said and dismissing it to be a lie.

"Because it is written into the fabric of fate something that I have been working on as my main job," Shrugged Anne not really knowing what she could tell Henry about this.

"Elizabeth will be a great I believe that to be true for she has you for a mother," said Henry thought about it and found himself believing what she had said. He knew how clever our daughter was and that she was so much like her mother.

"Some mother I am," muttered Anne under her breath. "I had to leave her with step mother's that would never love her like I do. And she has to live with being Anne Boleyn's daughter. But she will change that to something good and I am happy for that."

"How many people are going to die in the future?" asked Henry feeling sick and wanted to know what happened to his kingdom.

"Too many to count Henry in both Edward's and Mary's reigns. Elizabeth in future will have to fight for her life so many times. In Mary's reign she will locked in the tower in a similar room that I was. But she is not kept in a tower of the tower of London. I have seen her scared and lost and alone but I have also seen her so happy Henry."

"I am going to buried next to Jane Anne I am sorry but I cannot charge that now at the moment," said Henry in a rush worried about what Anne would say.

"I know I saw you write it down," said Anne sitting a bit up. "I am still buried in the Tower along with Catherine Howard, my dear cousin. And I as I said it before it was not her fault but I was happy about Lady Jane being beheaded because if it was not for her George, my sweet brother would have lived longer. I watched Catherine go to the block. I told her not cry that it is simple and that it does not hurt. She was crying when it happened but she is how with the one she loved with all young her heart. I know Henry that she was a flirt but she was laugh for you and for awhile it was like you were with me in my head when I was watching you all. Didn't you notice that that she was similar in anyway?"

"Yes I noticed that Anne," said Henry thinking about it and nodded his head. "She was very similar to you Anne."

"She made you feel like a new man those were your words I believe," laughed Anne kissing Henry on the cheek.

"Yes she did," said Henry laughing with Anne.

"And Catherine Parr is like me in a way, well read, forceful and kind to the people. She has taken some many of my ideas that I hoped to do and she is acting on them. It is very brave of her," said Anne. "I like her, Henry but she is in love with someone else Jane Seymour's brother. And I all I feel is hate of him for what he is going to do our Elizabeth after this night."

"Whatever do you mean?" asked Henry worried about his little daughter.

"Catherine Parr and Thomas Seymour will get married after you die and Elizabeth will move in with them. Seymour will try to take away Elizabeth's maidenhead and there will be rumours around her until she becomes queen and stops them most of them."

"Will he be punished for doing this?" asked Henry trying to get out of the bed ready to stop this man from hurting his pearl.

"No Henry," said Anne pushing him back into the bed under the covers to make sure that he was warm. "Yes he is punished and poor Catherine dies in childbirth before he is punished for what he does. However Henry you do not need to worry because he is."

"She can have children," whispered to himself.

"Yes but you cannot anymore. Well after your fall and the cut on your leg you cannot have any more children," said Anne explaining what she had been told all of those years ago when she first died. "My last pregnancy was the last one that you ever had which was yours."

"I am sorry Anne for that that I believed the lies," said Henry kissing her hand. "I was blinded by hatred that I had for you at the time."

"I know you were Henry," said Anne kissing him softly on the lips. "I saw Cromwell's last hours and minutes. I saw him cry and I was not sad for him but I was happy Henry. But that poor girl Anne of Cleves she might not be the way that you wanted her but how was she to know Henry. She was taught that on the wedding night you lay back and think of home. But you were unable to get it up as they going say in the future."

"I know I blamed her but I loved her more like a sister," whispered Henry thinking about the short marriage between him and Anne of Cleves and he had said the truth.

"You blamed her like you blamed everyone else for your faults," said Anne with an impish grin on her face. "She really was not that bad Henry she was just a Lutheran and German. But I was a reformer and so is Catherine Parr."

"What was Jane?" asked Henry Anne's grin fall when he said that. She did not want to talk about her with him or anyone else for that matter.

"Jane was nothing she was too stupid to write her write her own name," said Anne getting angry at Henry in her head she was screaming" why does he keep on about her when I am here with him". "She was a Roman Catholic and a follower of the pope. So were her family."

"What do you mean by that Anne?" Henry had not noticed the hardness in Anne's voice.

"They do not understand the way that they do not play in the plan that God has for the world," Anne said. "And that is one without them," Henry did not understand what Anne had said and what it meant. "Henry I do not want to talk to you about them. I want to talk to you about you."

"What do you want to know Anne?"

* * *

hope you guys like

hope to update soon

love pennyheartsseaweed xxx

ps this story was thought up on train on the way into college at about 8am in morning and wrote very late at night

I read a couple of stories were Anne is a ghost and wanted to do something different with this story so is a Angel and you will have to read on to get the full story


	2. Chapter 2

sorry I have not updated sooner hope you enjoy

* * *

"Jane was nothing she was too stupid to write her write her own name," said Anne getting angry at Henry in her head she was screaming" why does he keep on about her when I am here with him". "She was a Roman Catholic and a follower of the pope. So were her family."

"What do you mean by that Anne?" Henry had not noticed the hardness in Anne's voice.

"They do not understand the way that they do not play in the plan that God has for the world," Anne said. "And that is one without them," Henry did not understand what Anne had said and what it meant. "Henry I do not want to talk to you about them. I want to talk to you about you."

"What do you want to know Anne?"

"I want to know… I want to understand what you want, Henry," purred Anne.

"I want to know what is going on?" asked Henry almost shouting.

"Henry you know what is going on you are on your death bed. You have just have died and know for a fact that you would not want me here. But what you have got so live with it," she paused and laughed at her choice of words.

"Where am I going to?" Henry was worried now.

"You, Henry my love, are coming with me," Anne said holding out her hand. "Take my hand Henry and please I need you trust me," she smiled at him. Henry took the hand that was offered to him. The second skin meet skin the world around them faded into nothingness.

All Henry could see was white and more white in this place was nothing apart from Anne and him standing next to each other still holding hands.

"Where are we?" asked Henry in a echoing whisper.

"Nowhere," Anne said back. "We are in-between worlds. Step forwards," ordered Anne Henry did so. Only to be shocked by a pair of golden gates closed. "They will only open to those who are true of heart," whispered Anne into Henry's ear who was nodding his head. "Are you true of heart Henry Tudor King of England?" Anne smiled knowing how to play him with the use of the title. "Are you true of heart the head of the church in England? Are you?" she repeated.

Slowly the gates opened and Anne pulled Henry though them. Inside was a world of beauty gold and silver seemed to be built into the brick of the walls. There was mirrored inward looking glass on the walls. They passed many people wearing different fashions. However to Henry Anne was the only one that looked like an angel.

"What is this place?" asked Henry breathlessly looking around him.

"This is the palace of heaven and this where I have to leave you for now," said Anne stopping in front of a mirror door. "There is someone that you need to meet," she opened the door and stepped inside. "Your majesty?" called Anne out into the room. The room was plainer then the mirrored walk way that they had just been on. There was one chair and a fireplace.

"Sweet Anne have you got him for me?" asked a female voice thick with a Spanish accent one that Henry knew only too well.

"Yes I have Queen Katherine," Henry was shocked at what Anne was saying still of the view that Anne would never call Katherine his first wife Queen. Anne turned to Henry and smiled. "I have to go you two have a lot of things to catch up on," and with that Anne was go seeming to disappear before his eyes.

"Henry you have changed," Katherine stated simply standing in front of him.

"You have not," Henry said back.

"Oh Henry are still mad at me because I would never give into you?" asked Katherine laughing a little.

"Katherine I am not mad at you anymore," said Henry looking anywhere but at Katherine.

"Then why can you not look at me in the face?" asked Katherine sitting down on the only chair.

"Because if I do I will find that I am in hell," whispered Henry.

"You are not in hell," said Katherine. "Did Anne not explain to you?" she saw Henry shake his head. "Well she is very busy at the moment doing her jobs."

"What do you mean?"

"Seat down Henry," said Katherine cutting him short as a new chair appeared out of thin air in front of them. Henry sat down and waited for Katherine to speak. "Anne is what you might call a maid of mercy or a sister of fate," Henry still looked like he had no understanding.

"A what?" he simply said.

"She has to look after the people in the world," said Katherine. "She has given you this time here to look back on your life and talk to the many people that you have hurt in your life. You are going to have to ask her more about it."

"OK I will. Katherine you want to talk about the things that went wrong with our relationship let's talk about it," Henry paused so that Katherine could talk first.

"At the beginning of our relationship you were a loving prince to me but when we lost our first child then the second and others afterward only leaving Mary I was lost you. And your eyes began to wander around the court," Katherine looked and so did Henry behind Katherine were the figures of small children some of them as small as newborn babies. "Even here they never grow up. They will always be children and babies never growing."

"What do you mean?"

"Henry in this place you are stuck the way that you die," Katherine sighed. "Take Anne you had murder by judgement of the swordsman. She was with child at the time. She is with child but she can never have it. Never have your son Henry the one thing that we all wanted to give to you," Katherine moved and picked up a painting in change the subject because there was what things to talk about. "This is the image of you when you were mine," she showed Henry.

"I was much fitter back then," smiled Henry remembering that.

"When I came here I was a mess I was given a visitation by another Maid of Mercy she take me the fates and what was going on the world," said Katherine. "Everyone gets one. You will get to go to the fates in the out."

"Katherine I am sorry that I fell out of love with you," said Henry looking down at his fingers.

"I know you are Henry," said Katherine simply.

"It's just that I wanted a son so badly. That I know that I hurt you and I hurt Mary and I hurt Anne and I also hurt Elizabeth," thinking about it.

"Both of those girls would have made great queens. And would have made great wives and mothers," smiled Katherine knowing something that her husband did not about what was going to happen.

"I know that Katherine," said Henry not getting the underlying message in her voice. "But I needed a son and prince to take over to stop the country from falling into civil war."

"Henry in the future I have seen is that men and women will become equals," said Katherine. "But I believe that our time is up to talk about us for the moment."

She looked around to see Anne standing in the doorway. "Sorry but Henry has another meeting to get to I promise that he will be able to talk to you at a later time," said Anne in a calm voice. Henry could see her wings the light bouncing off the tips as she stood in the mirrored hallway or walkway. He could also see the outline of a growing stomach under the thin material of her whiter straight long dress. It was simple straight to the floor and different from Katherine's more fashionable for the court dress.

"I am fine with that Sweet Anne," said Katherine. "Do you know if there is a meeting today Sweet Anne?"

"I believe so your majesty," said Anne. "Come Henry," ordered Anne in a soft voice. "Good peace for now your majesty," then she turned towards the door.

"Katherine I did miss you," said Henry kissing her on the cheek.

"I know Henry go with her," waving him out of the room and closing the door behind him.

"Why did you say that to Katherine?" asked Henry following Anne has she walked past the many faces of the people around them.

"It is the way that we greet people here there really is not a morning or a night so we cannot use the worldly saying here," said Anne looking around her at where they were. "Oh the many lives to the world we must hurry up and make the next appointment. Henry will you hurry up?" then she added as a afterthought. "Please."

"Of a maid of mercy or a sister of fate you are very emotional one," murmured Henry under his breath thinking that Anne would not hear him.

"I heard that Henry," Anne shouted at him. "One thing that you must never do is talk back to me. Because I am the only here that wanted to give you another go it fix things for the better."

Henry was shocked and scared this was more like the old Anne that he knew and loved but hated in equal measure.

"Henry I promised...no it does not matter," said Anne but whispered the last part as she shook her head thinking better than saying anything on the subject.

"What did you promise Anne?" asked Henry stepping closer to her then he was before.

"Like it said it does not matter. I just need you to finish this," said Anne turning to another doorway the same as the one leading to Katherine. "This time I cannot go in with you. You must go in alone," and with that she was gone again.

* * *

sorry again that this has not been updated recently

as I think you know if you read my other stories I have had some trouble with virus on computers and other things so I will not bore you

who will Henry see next?

thank you for all of the reviews and for reading

promise to update very soon with the next chapter

love Pennyheartsseaweed xxx

ps I am planning a new project which I will tell you more about at a later date


End file.
